The Tale Of The Goblin's Claw
SCARY NICE to see you kiddies HACK here! Let's PRES-TOMB with this MACABRE-MONSTERPIECE entitled... During a snowy day back in early 1951, a man was wandering around an old neighborhood up, in New Hampshire somewhere. He noticed a seemingly abandoned cottage across the road from him and walked on over to it, passing the old fence around it. The man peered into one of the cottage-windows and saw one lone candle lit within the darkness of the room. He tried the door and found it unlocked, then strolled on in. "Hello? Hello?" the man called out, hearing the sounds of deep-snoring. Something with faded-orange flesh on its hands was sleeping in a bed in the back of the room, where the lit-candle was by. The guy noticed that the thing's hands had claws on them. He gently and quickly took a knife and cut off one of the thing's clawed-hands, which was interlocked with the other clawed-hand on the thing's blanket that covered its stomach. The thing awoke, growling deeply in pain, and the man swiped the severed clawed-hand and took off fast. The man saw that the claw had deep-blue colored slime spurting out of its hand, as he crossed the road. The guy wandered into a home on the block and saw that the clawed-hand had stopped spurting slime then. He laughed and put the thing in a trash-bag when he got into his kitchen. "Ed wake up man!" he spoke to another guy in the living-room who was sleeping on the couch. He shook Ed's shoulder, waking him. "Oh, what is it, Charlie?" Ed yawned at him. "I finally got that thing's claw. And the kids around here are the only ones who believe in the goblin legend man" Charlie explained to Ed. He showed him the claw in the bag. "Wow, nice job Charlie!!" Ed congratulated him, astonished. "Thanks buddy. The goblin's claw will grant you and I anything we wish for" he added, slapping Ed on the back. Ed sat up on the couch, then got up, going to the ice box in their kitchen. He got two bottles of gin out of the ice-box, handing one to Charlie. "This uh, calls for a toast to ya Charlie!" Ed said. "Hey, thanks buddy!" Charlie said gratefully to him, they opened the bottles, clanged them together in cheers, and took drinks. "Unlike The Legend Of The Monkey's Paw, this goblin's claw grants wishes without any prices included" Charlie said. "Yeah, I know the legend" Ed replied. Charlie got the goblin's claw out of the trash bag on the kitchen-table, and sipped his gin. "I wish that the trunks of our cars both were full of diamonds" Charlie wished and the goblin's clawed-digits closed into a fist. "Come on, Ed!!" he proclaimed, and dumped the goblin's claw back into the trash bag, then he and his friend raced outside to two automobiles in the driveway. Unlocking there trunks, the men found them both filled with blue, emerald and purple diamonds when they flung them open. "Aha-ha-ha-ha. It works, Charlie!!!" Ed screamed in excitement, buttoning his coat. "Yeah Ed it sure does!" Charlie added, smiling wide. That night, Ed and Charlie were back in their living room together. They sat in chairs by the fire in the fireplace, drinking bottles of gin. A low-growling was heard just then. "What the heck was that, Charlie?" Ed wondered, asking Charlie. "Sounds like some animal growling Ed" he responded. Charlie checked around the hallway and kitchen, but found nothing at all. The next day, Charlie and Ed were both gone from their house, but the sounds of the growling echoed through their home, as something unseen went from room to room, shredding pillows, blankets and magazines with its clawed-hand of a faded-orange color. When the guys got home in their cars, they got out and both stretched. "Hi Charlie" Ed said. "Hey Ed" he replied. "Another long day at work eh?" Charlie wondered of Ed, asking. "Yeah, you?" he answered, then asked him. "Yeah you bet" Charlie yawned. They got in their home and saw the sofa was torn up. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED??" Charlie shouted angrily. "Someone broke into the house!!" Ed concluded to Charlie. That night, the guys had guns in their hands, sitting on the couch, watching the windows. The doorbell rang and Ed answered the door. "Good evening, Ed, would you and Charlie like some cooked cabbage my Wife cooked?" an elderly man told him, asking and holding a big bowl. "Good evening, Mr. Sampson. Sure hanks, come on in" Ed thanked the old man, inviting him. "You're welcome thank you" Mr. Sampson spoke and scooted in. Charlie held onto the goblin's claw, getting up and Mr. Sampson spotted it, walking into the room with Ed. "Hello Charlie. Oh, I see you have cut off that goblin's claw. Poor creature, without his clawed-hand" Mr. Sampson muttered, shaking his head. "Who cares Mr. Sampson!" Charlie claimed. "Why, that thing as not hurt anybody or anything. I am going to take it back to it now boys!" Mr. Sampson muttered and tried getting it from Charlie. Ed aimed his gun at Mr. Sampson and Charlie did the same thing with his gun. "We're gonna shoot ya, Mr. Sampson. We're keeping this magical goblin's claw" the men yelled at him. The unseen thing with the clawed-hand suddenly growled at Ed. It was the goblin, and it knocked the gun out of Ed's hand. As the monster growled deeply, staring at Ed with its pure-black eyes and beady glowing pupils of yellow, the creature tore its fangs into Ed's shoulder, shaking its hairless, head of faded-orange flesh from side to side. The goblin's large pointy-ears wobbled, Ed screamed and Charlie shot at it. The thing dressed in a light-blue collared-shirt, with golden-buttons, and black dress-pants, bit into the side of Ed's face then, pulling him back into the shadows as he screamed more frantically. Ed then fell to the floor, dead. The goblin turned to Charlie, growling away. It attacked him, ripping his shirt in front with its one clawed-hand. Charlie screamed, firing his gun at it, but the goblin kept gnawing on his forehead. As Mr. Sampson looked away, the sounds of the goblin feasting and growling echoed. Then Charlie slumped over the couch dead. Mr. Sampson found its clawed-hand and picked it up from on an end table. He handed it to the goblin, the thing reattached it to its stump, growling quietly. Then the thing smiled at him and scurried out the door. Mr. Sampson sure GAVE A HAND to the goblin didn't he? I wouldn't blame that creature for wrecking Charlie and Ed's house. He was only going out on a LIMB hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! Well, Charlie should've been careful what he WISHED GORE, because he and Ed indeed got DIE-MONDS in the end there aha-hs-ha-ha. The monster was as SHARP AS A HACK though with his other claws that is. He really was GOBLIN CHARLIE'S FOREHEAD UP heh-heh-heh-heh-heh.